Nonoka Seko
Nonoka Seko (瀬古 のの花 Seko Nonoka) is a supporting character in S Rare Soubi no Niau Kanojo. She is Daigo Seko's younger sister. Appearance Nonoka is a young preteen girl with long blond hair that she wears in pigtails. Like her brother, she has one strand of hair at the top of her head that sticks up like an antenna. She is usually seen wearing a short-sleeved puffy dress and a loose corset. Personality Nonoka is very energetic and impulsive and is often at odds with her brother's frugal spending habits. Plot On a typical morning, Nonoka sits down to have breakfast with her brother Daigo, but complains that he once again made a meal from cheap ingredients. The two are then visited by Ea, whom Nonoka gladly welcomes. Later that night, Nonoka discovers Daigo is playing the smart phone game Encircled Grimzelia, and snatches it away from him, wanting to play herself while also teasing Daigo over it. After Daigo takes it back from her, Nonoka is struck with awe as Yurina, the game's mascot, emerges from the phone. As Yurina begins to attack Daigo, mistaking him for a monster, Nonoka inadvertently subdues her by poking Yurina's interactive image on the phone, causing her to wince and moan. Afterwards, after Yurina explains her purpose for being in the real world, Nonoka accompanies Daigo and Yurina to Ea's house for advice on the situation. However, Ea, acting quite strange, pulls Daigo alone into her house. Nonoka and Yurina soon her a scream from inside the house and rush inside to Daigo's aid. They find that Ea has been possessed by a monster called Mad Golem, which Yurina proceeds to fight. Nonoka provides advice to her brother (and admonishes him for his cheapness) during the battle and they ultimately emerge victorious, freeing Ea from the monster's control. Afterwards, Nonoka quickly adjusts to her and Daigo's new life with Yurina. Some time later, after Ea has joined the group in fighting Grimzelia monsters, Nonoka accompanies Daigo, Yurina, and Ea as they summon a ghost monster from the game to fight. Nonoka provides support and at one point is chased by the monster, but ultimately comes out unscathed as they manage to defeat it. Afterwards, as the group discusses how ill-equipped they are to battle the monsters, Nonoka brings up the idea of recruiting more high-level players. They decide to reach out to Eternal Wind, a high-ranking player that Ea is familiar with. When the summer season arrives, Nonoka goes to the beach along with Daigo, Yurina, Ea, Haruka, Ami, and Rikoha. However, the festivities are interrupted when Haruka suddenly collapses. While the others try to revive Haruka, Nonoka leaves to fetch a lifeguard. When she returns, however, she finds that Haruka has vanished. Abilities/Skills Relationships Daigo Seko Nonoka shares a fairly typical sibling relationship with her brother. She is often frustrated with Daigo's attempts to lead a frugal life, wishing that they live more lavishly. She is also tends to taunt and tease him, but deep down, she truly cares for him as a brother. In battle, she sometimes plays an advisory role, being more familiar with Gacha games than Daigo. Yurina Nonoka has an amiable relationship with Yurina and happily welcomes her into her and Daigo's home. Ea Yuki Nonoka has a good relationship with Ea, having known her for a long time as she is Daigo's childhood friend. Gallery Swimsuits.jpg|Nonoka and others in swimsuits Notes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans